Night shifts
by grrlinterrupted
Summary: Jacob is an EMT who works one week of night shifts in every six. He and his girlfriend, Bella, just about cope with the separation. This is their reunion. "What I love is near at hand, always, in earth and air." Fluffy one shot, a little OOC, AH.


**A/N: **I wrote this for Meranaamjoker, who's the most incredible writer. We've got a Jake and Bella multi-chapter fic coming out soon, so keep an eye out for that. In the meantime, enjoy..!

**Summary: **Jacob is an EMT who works one week of night shifts in every six. He and his beloved girlfriend, Bella, just about cope with the separation. This is their reunion. One shot, Bella's POV, AH, a little OOC, rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Night shifts<strong>

She hated when Jacob worked night shifts. It was only one week in every six, but the bed was cold and huge without him, and getting in felt wrong. She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was 2:57am on Sunday morning. Jake finished work at 6:00am, and was usually home by 6:45.

They'd been passing like ships in the night all week - Bella getting up and going to work just after Jake got in; him gone by the time she got home. It was _so hard_. She rolled over, grumbling under her breath and rubbing her cold feet together. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Jake was here, his ridiculously tall frame curved around hers; his slow, almost silent breathing interspersed by the odd snore. She smiled, recalling the way the yellow streetlight outside their bedroom window filtered through the curtains and cast his black eyelashes in long, tangled shadows. _God_. No one had a right to be so gorgeous.

She picked up her phone and opened a new text message.  
><em>Can't sleep. Score me some roofies?<em>  
>His response was almost instant.<br>_Bells, I love you, but there will be no roofies. We've only got three hours left. It's not worth flirting with Quil the pharmacist._  
>He always miscalculated down the time they had left apart. Another text arrived before she had finished her reply.<br>_What are you wearing?_  
>She grinned.<br>_A red pleather thong and your Mariners t-shirt._  
>His response was immediate.<br>_Holy shit, B. Now I'll have to give CPR with a stiffy._

Bella giggled and held her phone to her chest. Three hours. Three hours three hours three hours. Her phone beeped again.  
><em>What are you really wearing? I need to know...<em>  
>She smiled.<br>_Your blue sweatpants which hang off my feet and a white tank._  
>His reply was just ":D"but it was followed straight after with "<em>Blues<em>".

She frowned. It was their signal that he'd been called out. She pictured him running towards the squat rear end of the ambulance, darting up into the driver's door and flooring it across town. The thought made her shiver. She'd promised herself she wouldn't think about drug addicts with knives, gangs with guns, serial killers, arsonists, rednecks with scary dogs (or mothers) or any of the other people he might be called out to help, and eventually fell into a restless sleep with her phone still in her hand.

Bella woke at 6am, like she always did, like a damn welcome home dog. She brushed her teeth and took a long shower, trying to rouse her poor, sleep deprived brain with water as hot as she could stand. She dressed in clean sweats and wandered downstairs to munch on a bagel, check her email and try, and fail, to sit still.

The sound of his key in the door made her jump up, and they met in the hallway, his big arms crushing her to him as she buried her face in his neck. She felt the rumble in his throat as he said, "Missed you _fuck_I've missed you," and they just stood, holding on, securing the moment in their memories to savour in weeks to come.

She pulled back and took Jacob's face in her hands. The wet tips of his hair brushed her fingertips just below his ears. He must have had to take a shower at work - an occupational hazard for EMTs. His eyes were - god - they were _so_drawn, his cheeks hollow. He always seemed to look this way after they were apart too much, as if he began to drain away. She took his hand and led him down the hall and up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom he unbuttoned his collar and, as he shrugged off his jacket and shirt, she set to work on the button and zip of his pants. He prised his boots off without undoing the laces as she pushed down his pants and he stepped out of them, the muscles in his thick, long legs flexing under russet skin.

_Fuck_. She thought. _No one has a right to still be that sexy when you're this tired_. Despite feeling like she was going to pass out if she didn't get some decent rest, she knew if he asked she would be straddling him in moments.

He staggered into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wearing just his boxers, socks and undershirt, and she got into bed. She used to tidy his uniform off the floor till he told her to stop. The thought of that conversation always made her smile.

"Don't do that, Bells - I'll tidy up in the morning."  
>"I don't mind."<br>"Well I do - I don't get to do that stuff for you, so it feels weird. Anyway, don't you want to break free from the yoke of stereotypical gender roles?"  
>He'd just been on a discrimination awareness course. It was ridiculously cute. She didn't tell him that last part.<p>

It was that night, after he'd made her come twice and told her his favourite poem was Roethke's _The Far Field_, that she knew for sure she was in love with him, and that she'd never love any man quite so much again.

On leaving the bathroom, Jake practically dived for their bed, clambering under the duvet and pulling Bella into his body. She wrapped herself around him and, finally, their lips met. He kissed her hard, almost desperately, in that way that she knew he'd lost someone and it had been a bad night. She held him strongly, so he could feel her, know she was here, feel her chest move with her breathing.

He let a small sob pass his lips and she pulled her mouth from his and pressed his head into her neck. He accepted the comfort gratefully, moaning as he nuzzled lower, close to her breasts. Bella stroked his hair and kissed his head and finally, warm, with her Jacob safe beside her, she fell asleep.

She roused a few times as they slept, each time rearranging their positions to alleviate aches in her legs or arms, but otherwise she let her body dictate how much rest she needed. When she woke properly it was three in the afternoon, and she finally, _finally_felt awake.

She rolled over to Jake and saw he'd kicked the covers off himself in his sleep. He lay on his back, an arm flung over his eyes, breathing gently, his ridged stomach rising and falling. His cock was pushing a little at the opening of his boxers, half hard with morning - afternoon - wood. And begging for attention.

She kneeled up slowly, being careful not to rouse him, and reached over, sliding the opened fabric down over the length of his shaft. Jake stirred a little, but didn't wake. His cock was now poking out, the deep pink of his thick head lolling as Bella moved in and took it into her mouth. He smelt of soap and salt, and she slid him in further, caressing his balls and stroking the soft skin which wouldn't fit down her throat.

His waking moan was deep.  
>"Jesus... Bella..."<br>She licked around his shaft, sliding her tongue into every dip and edge and making his big hands grip their bed sheets, pulling the cotton into his fists. He threw his head back, eyes still fixed on her. She hummed to tease him as she slid her mouth wetly up and down, up and down, using the suction to match the push and twist and pull of her hands. Jake began panting, and reached down to touch her shoulder.

"Bells - I haven't all - _fuck _- week so I - now - unnngh..."

She smiled up at him, her lips still wrapped around his cock, and that seemed to push him over the edge. She felt him pulse and pushed her breasts forward, angling the plump flesh up under his cock, knowing his favourite place to come.

He gripped himself hard, pumping a couple more times and staring at her wet lips before spilling himself over her nipples with a litany of curses and groans. He collapsed back, stroking the last, pearly drops of cum from his cock before reaching down and gripping Bella by the hips as he said "C'mere. Now."

She shrieked in surprise as he grabbed her ankle and brought it over his stomach to straddle him, before sliding down underneath her body and roughly shoving aside her underwear. His tongue lapped at her pussy softly at first, exploring, spreading her quickening wetness into every fold. She reached down and tried to steady herself on the mattress as the sheer pleasure of his mouth on her hardly left her able to breathe.

"Jake... _God_..." she panted, cum cooling on her peaked nipples and dripping off her tits. It was when he slid two fingers inside her that she felt her orgasm building, and she fell to the side, careful, even in incoherency, not to knock him with her legs.

Jake was back between her knees in moments, shoving her thighs apart roughly and recapturing her clit between his lips. She cried out as his fingers pushed inside her again, her own grasping at her slick tits and pulling at her nipples.

Jake fucking loved this sight - her beautiful breasts, covered in his come, bouncing left and right as she writhed with pleasure... and her face, framed by all that thick, dark hair, the way her mouth curved into an "O" as he hit just the right place... he could never get enough, even if he made Bella come every night until the end of their days.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, moving faster, harder and more rhythmically, feeling her orgasm build in the clench of her thighs and stomach. Just as she fell over the edge she slid her fingers into his short hair and pushed his face deeper. It never failed to get him hard when she did that... fuck... it hadn't even been twenty minutes since he'd come. Still, a week was a long time to go - it was almost as if his body forgot the effect her sensuality had on him - every time with her felt like the most delicious revision.

Bella's grip slackened as her orgasm gently slid away, leaving her breathless and tingling and slack-limbed. Jacob climbed up her body and she wiped his mouth off with her hand, before pulling his lips to hers. He settled over her, his fingers weaving into her hair as her hands trailed up and down his back. She could feel his hardness growing against her stomach and smiled to herself at the thought of round two. Jake pulled back, leaning up on his elbows, and kissed her nose.  
>"And what's so funny, Isabella?"<br>She squirmed against him, opening her thighs so he could settle between them. "Nothin'."  
>He drew back his hips, trying to stop his eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure as his cock met her silky, hot wetness.<br>"Nothing, huh?"  
>The tip moved inside her and they both let out a soft moan, Bella angling her hips up to let him push in further. That ache to be filled he'd sparked with his tongue, and not quite satisfied with his fingers, was finally sated as their hips met.<p>

Jacob's forehead dropped to Bella's shoulder as she clung to him, holding him as close as she could.  
>"Fuck, I love you, Bells."<br>"I love you, I love you."

They moved slowly at first, picking up speed as their need grew. It was just so _right_, this connection, her wet heat gripping him, his hardness filling her, their arms anchoring them as their hips rocked and thrust and fucked.

They lay afterwards in a hot bath, Bella sitting between Jake's open legs, her back against his chest. He gently cleaned the come from her body, his big hands massaging bubbles across her breasts and between her legs. They were quiet, wrapped in each other; home.

"Five weeks." Bella muttered, sliding her hands down over Jake's knees and calves.  
>"I'll make it go slow," he murmured, nuzzling her neck, the delicate skin burning with his touch. "<em>What I love is near at hand, always, in earth and air.<em>"


End file.
